Dag29er
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSDzmT_solY 0:46 Joaquin Emiio 5 weeks old 82 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6PaBuGMDfQ 2:05 Joaquin Emilio 171 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBxEzm6dWQE 1:56 Joaquin Emilio 6 weeks and growing 136 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZnO33C2IfE 0:49 Saying "HI" to Dadda 52 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5gbkJAI-Bg 0:59 on jumperoo 36 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHbj-bqSaSI 2:27 on jumperoo 2 57 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZf4sHSqEuY 0:46 Joaquin Emilio 20 weeks old 39 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yij5YECeMZk 0:44 JE week 20 #2 40 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJ5WPK6Rm7E 1:50 JE wk 20 #3 126 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAQcxFB5fuI 1:13 JE cackle 77 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IxvKudHqxs 2:33 JE on hammock with Nana V 55 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31m-Af62UF8 1:20 JE on hammock 58 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzRkUIU_bnM 0:39 JE on hammock 1 51 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4InBYsDcvA 0:57 JE sleeping on hammock 246 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcH_6YZkcBk 5:00 JE 5 months old- 1st meal 217 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHQ2nE5TiVQ 1:47 JE at 5 months old 44 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53ZaOAfp1Rs 0:51 JE Belly Laughs 154 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjisGM1E03I 2:38 JE trying to crawl 187 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWED_jwV-i8 1:32 JE 2nd time eating bananas 88 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0w00AYuPKw 2:02 JE laughing 56 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lElqbSNZvYw 2:12 Je eating mango 201 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMG-wStuPW8 1:55 JE eating his first mango 94 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSGeDZkJNTs 0:08 JE 6 months and 1 week old 43 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHvCoHPmd8s 2:02 JE belly laughs with Nana V 94 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECDFqUMa4zs 4:30 JE and his fresh fruit feeder 418 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4skmta-Fm5s 2:03 JE in his Bath Duck 4.7K views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ras7uE9XqjY 0:19 JE and his singing teddy 41 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzr27SBlFiA 0:28 JE and singing bear 51 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7UxeCUeZ3k 1:15 JE tries to wistle 54 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hECnsNuWLI 1:26 JE at on hammock with Nana V 57 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmxfXZqd1vU 2:23 JE at the pool 181 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmz-TgdRBNc 0:28 JE at Fish Market rest- did not like seltzer water. 139 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBOP6zD-fac 2:18 JE being naughty 160 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzFmjjGfBqI 2:25 JE eating cheese puffs 178 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6UE-RAdYCE 0:39 JE at 42 wks walking with toy 50 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehEWRUZLmvc 1:43 JE and dadda in the pool 59 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dH7-7zscQu8 0:38 JE and dadda in pool 2 40 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2xrP3nNckc 0:45 JE and dadda in pool 3 101 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cuu2gsN165k 1:16 JE and dadda still swimming 127 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6RqPR6dFq8 0:59 JE and Aaron at the pool 32 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qV7L9aZXRMw 2:23 JE "under cover" 72 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZaPIkTb1kc 1:27 JE being naughty again 57 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j01YtRObFwg 1:28 JE at 42 wks old 37 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCzV6qaFFps 0:22 JE trying to walk 47 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3y1WfJBKLmQ 0:39 JE drinking water 141 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QGz7rfHuwQ 0:26 JE and dadda in pool again 20 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZr69XDN93E 1:44 JE loves his mangos 42 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQTl1a4k7hA 1:53 JE still loves mangos 57 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7h-ZwrMcBek 0:42 JE and his love for mangos 37 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFIBL7zY7To 0:30 JE 1st steps 3/10/09 23 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qy_sKyG_xsw 0:19 JE taking steps 23 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4CxPdQlnRY 0:22 JE taking baby steps 29 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYTpyoszu4A 0:46 JE and nana playing 70 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsueq8YYq0w 1:16 JE being naughty, yet again... 240 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GMaMmnSgUPk 0:42 MOV06607 34 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlIKiY12ZIM 0:19 MOV06367 20 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vA7EvE9J3hY 0:16 MOV06503 32 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtarITfpKtk 1:12 JE on hotel bed 54 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncNVwCTbij0 0:58 JE eating ceviche 245 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ei7fWgBgKyg 1:00 JE and dadda walking at the beach 155 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6PjyJNwfvc 0:31 MOV08641 36 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2b7uFU89hj0 0:23 JE and dadda in the water 68 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoS5D61k0Y8 0:31 JE trying to swim 2 72 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEnv5mup9B0 0:33 JE trying to swim 30 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQISzpY70Gw 0:33 JE having fun 89 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRaDqRsr1Eg 2:00 JE calling dadda on the phone 150 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5vC5lN56mI 1:13 JE talking to dadda on i-phone 107 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqIwxNk_8Ac 0:30 JE excited about a song 90 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6iUFVLLDi0 0:28 J and M racing down the slide - 2 49 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbUyQiXayMc 4:10 JE's crazy morning! 204 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSNY4sJDt_w 0:20 JE being naughty again... 35 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syvbGC7sVNs 0:07 J and M on the slide 31 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xz6u8N_3tg 0:13 JE and Jack on hammock 39 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5WnmU1G15g 0:51 Kids on the big slide 60 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ls0bGbTKhGc 0:06 The kids on big slide 2 49 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AUf2KUYYK4 0:17 The kidson big slide 3 54 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_MQ2xLJWRs 0:16 The kids on big slide 4 60 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDAbqOWWdfc 0:15 Kids on big slide- last 144 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVUwkPpQeDY 0:52 Madi and JE in ball-pit 2.1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGR3WrJ9tDg 0:48 JE talking to Nana on the phone 106 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRd6wD2qcxU 1:15 JE @ the park sending a kiss to dadda 46 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gL21zNOzx0I 0:22 JE sending kiss to his dadda 50 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqZRHfhczQc 0:59 JE on swing at the park 130 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uNwsmCV8yA 0:25 JE making music! 42 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5HmN6pOtns 1:12 JE dancing 37 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hjJHt6u9-E 0:25 JE eating strawberries and making animal sounds 105 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4h_s4btG22k 0:41 JE at BJ's 47 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gJz4rwoerg 0:28 JE and family walking in NYC 76 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEL4DtcTutU 1:05 JE's 1st time playing/running in the snow 55 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxxdEL3BW-A 0:44 JE playing in snow 21 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1tIN8rOEf8 0:28 JE in playing in snow 20 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXH0FyTDaN8 0:30 JE still in snow 33 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SRT9L2PMdQ 0:14 JE cleaning snow fron Nana's car 37 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALaDpu4N_NM 0:45 JE helping Opa clean the driveway 62 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbigpgGYQ9E 1:32 Joaquin @ the Dinner 158 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDL-g_Fnqgo 0:52 JE eating like a big boy 94 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xveJxgGTLec 1:41 JE playing with his truck 137 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cua3ru2cH3I 1:19 JE eating strawberries 194 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IlfVp1hobU 0:38 Joaquin Emilio swimming 67 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFkG2WIP2f8 0:31 Joaquin Emilio swimming 1 49 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kxYkrmThwc 0:43 Joaquin Emilio swimming 2 60 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSyBTkiONCo 0:22 Joaquin Emilio swimming 3 49 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEqJCLcgfws 3:23 JE gets Toy Story toys.MPG 692 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aq_CiQnZi9M 0:23 JE Toy Story 1.MPG 116 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLlJ2tanKdo 0:27 JE Toy Story 2.MPG 81 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qcq3PK4QPYM 0:05 JE swimming @ 2yrs 3 months 111 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zvPG9iO5wU 0:10 Joaquin Emilio swimming 195 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMv6k8o_ChY 0:17 Joaquin Emilio swimming 1 762 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouS2dpdcVAk 0:20 Joaquin Emilio swimming 2 119 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJ1D4EXx8o0 1:23 JE dancing / bailando "Loca" de Shakira 657 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LcSPGZSmMQ 2:05 JE making pancakes 199 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzB0A1bhBwQ 0:24 JE hablando "como abuela" 255 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvXGNX6aCLg 0:54 JE hablando "como abuela" 2 115 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bV-7-QrOYvE 0:21 mi gorda @ 22 wks.MPG 65 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Q1S5iHoWko 0:13 La gorda @ 22 wks a.MPG 64 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVRwidHIMQg 1:48 Joaquin's 1st cut 223 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAr8zoPirMs 1:42 JE comiendo "macamole" 375 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYpnq2lE1YI 1:10 Joaquin Emilio abriendo regalos de su 3er cumpleanios 102 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAeKjsE-_4Q 1:22 Joaquin Emilio hablandole ("talking to") a tia Rachyll 119 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jND_cL9ytQ 0:34 JE rides his bike for the 1st time. 12 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASOc8DxC44I 0:40 JE riding his big boy bike for the 1st time. 13 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FF6h4NfAzZ8 0:27 JE riding his big boy bike 13 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrqsHopqaF8 0:47 JE and his bike 16 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZe7Vw5qxeQ 0:17 JE dancing on the BIG piano 23 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N86XykJIT9Q 0:22 Bubba and Gigi.MPG 93 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SAw5C15FxQ 0:19 ADK 50 54 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJa_Kdfgnk0 1:28 Ali bath time 126 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yoIO_qT0x4 0:31 Alicia laughing 72 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsHhh0wLqk4 1:01 Alicia in bathtub- 1st Christmas Eve 97 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Js6NwJMnLrE 0:13 Joaquín va al águila! 51 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XDiEBBZxRU 0:48 Happy Birthday Jackson! 26 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_g9hKhMdZA 0:31 Dancing babies 40 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubCmvqhncts 0:31 My dancing monkeys 74 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfrXKS50j4g 0:16 Alicia having fun 24 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUvOO6o9vTU 0:16 Alicia laughing and giggling 33 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fs4EgHWVZQ0 3:05 My baby boy's 8th birthday. My Beautiful Boy. Song by Julia Murney - Beautiful Boy 60 views2 years ago dag29er Category:YouTube Category:Parodies